everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Queen
Edgar Queen is the son of the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, and Raven Queen's half brother. He’s a Royal, and is extremely proud of his legacy and is forever jealous that Raven got it instead. Character Personality Edgar is the jealous, petty type. He wants to earn his mother's affection as well as become the most powerful and fairest of them all. Edgar is considered the spare heir, and was overlooked when it came time for their legacy to be chosen. It was given to Raven instead. He's willing to do anything it takes to get his way, and take over Ever After, as he believes it to be the only path to winning the affection his sister received so easily from their mother. Edgar is always trying to learn more magic to prove to their mother that he's strong enough to take over the destiny, but to no avail. Rotten to the core, he's always sabotaging his sister's efforts to make things right; if her magic goes wrong, you can bet that Edgar is helping make it go bad. Grimm knows about Edgar but didn't seem to think it worth offering the position of Evil Queen to him. Despite these efforts, he loves his sister more than anything else in the world. She's helped him control his magic and he encourages her to let the evil shine when necessary. The two of them working together could probably take over the world, but only if they both wanted it. Appearance Dark hair, violet eyes, Edgar is tall and lanky and wears blacks and pastels. His hair is kept shaggy with an undercut on one side that's dyed purple; it's often pinned back, showing off his wide violet eyes that are framed by thick, almost feminine, lashes. He stands at 6' flat, thin as a beanpole and very aware of that fact. Edgar wears clothes similar in coloring to his sister, but with more of a dramatic flair to it. Fairy Tale: Snow White blah bla blah pretty girl almost gets killed by stepmother True Love's Kiss wakes her up blah blah blah How Edgar Ties Into It: '''He's the spare heir, the one who wants to prove himself. He's ambitious and thirsty for glory. '''Relationships Family Evil Queen - Edgar has tried to be close with his mother, but to no avail. She was always focused on Raven, and making sure Raven was properly brought up. Their relationship is strained. Raven Queen - he likes to pretend he doesn't care about Raven, but he'd protect his big sister with his life. The two talk every day through text and keep each other updated constantly. They're half siblings who don't treat each other like it. Father - a knight who impregnated the Evil Queen; he was executed shortly after due to wanting to help raise Edgar into a proper gentleman. The Evil Queen saw equal potential in both children for a while, but when Raven's magic manifested earlier, Edgar was left in the dust. Friends N/A Category:Males Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Category:Royals Category:Characters